


Birthday gift - Velvet Day

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Birthday gift for a tumblr friend.





	Birthday gift - Velvet Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for @tirasany, with her OC Velvet (and a little bit of my OC Viola at the end lol). Sorry it’s late! But I hope you like it anyway… idk I just thought this was a Velvet song lol. I hope I got his character right. Happy birthday!  
> *contains slight NSFW, nothing explicit

_You're so hot, teasing me_  
_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_  
_That's something I couldn't do_

Okay… positive. Positive day today. Velvet woke up, hearimg his radio alarm in his ears and his own thoughts in his mind. Today was going to be a beautiful day for him. No self-doubting, no shyness, no insecurities. He was beautiful. Believe it. Beautiful beautiful beautiful…

_There's that look in your eyes_  
_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_  
_Ah, but girl you're only a child_

He pranced into the bathroom, dancing to the song on the radio. He liked this song. This song was all about him right now! Oh yeah! He stepped into the shower and ran the water, humming to himself as he washed. The droplets bounced off his waving tail, splashing him in the face and he grinned like a child, as if his tail were a toy he was playing with. He grabbed the shower gel and spread it over his body, his face twisting sensually as he caressed himself. He had a nice body. He _did_ have a nice body! He was hot! Other people realised that, didn’t they? Velvet didn’t find it overly hard to get a fuck buddy… That was because his body was awesome, right? He looked down at himself, gazing at his frame. … Yeah. Yeah, this was good. If he saw this on somebody else he’d think they were hot. So that meant he was hot, right? Yeah. Yeah, he was hot. _**Yeah**_! Okay! Good day! 

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

“Does your mother know that you’re out!” Velvet shamelessly sang into his scrub brush, not allowing his embarrassment and self-consciousness to spoil his mood. He was **not** doing that shit today! Today was all about positive him! Velvet Day!

_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

He stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around himself, then grabbed his toothbrush. Yes! Clean teeth! To make his smile sparkle. He had nice teeth, didn’t he…? He’d never needed braces. He gritted his teeth together and opened his mouth, examining them in the bathroom mirror. Well… they weren’t an odd shape or anything. His dentist check-ups always went well. So… yeah. He had nice teeth as well. His teeth were awesome!

_Take it easy (take it easy)_  
_Better slow down girl_  
_That's no way to go_  
_Does your mother know?_  
_Take it easy (take it easy)_  
_Try to cool it girl_  
_Take it nice and slow_  
_Does your mother know?_

Velvet swayed his hips from side to side, his tail waving rhythmically behind him as he danced into the bedroom. He stopped in front of his mirror, and looked at himself. Hmm… he looked good, didn’t he…? He had a pretty face, with good cheekbones, and nice colours… Oh! Oh, but his head armour was a little dull. Okay. Fix that. Then he would be totally smoking hot – anybody would be lucky to have him! Yeah!

_I can see what you want_  
_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_  
_So maybe I'm not the one_  
_Now you're so cute, I like your style_  
_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (smile)_  
_But girl you're only a child_

“Only a child!” Velvet shrieked into his file brush, before scrubbing it along the bio gem on his head. He didn’t need to do this every day, but every so often… it looked nice to shine himself up a little. Velvet was in a good mood, and he felt like making himself pretty. Pretty enough to get noticed… hm. Maybe he was in kind of an attention seeking mood… but whatever! Sitting at his dressing table, he ran the rough brush along the armour on his head, filing away any scratches and imperfections, and used the towel to dust off the tiny flakes of shell. He looked at himself in the mirror before him. He was already looking better. Well he was about to look way better! He grabbed his armour polish, and started to apply it. Shiny shiny… his bio gem was really starting to sparkle. That looked nice! It was dazzling! He was dazzling, right? He had a dazzling look about him, didn’t he? A dazzling kind of aura? Certainly not dull at all… he wasn’t dull, was he? He didn’t think he was dull… No. No, he wasn’t! He was glamorous, and – fabulous! … Okay, but he needed to do more. Just a tiny bit of mascara… 

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_  
_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Ooo, he looked so good! Velvet admired himself in the mirror, a warm smile upon his face. Yeah. He did look nice! He _was_ good looking, he knew that. Maybe some days he didn’t put in as much effort as others, but he always had a great body, and good skin and a good face and colours… he was beautiful. Or at the very least pretty – and when he did himself up like this he looked amazing! Maybe like a ten out of ten! … Okay maybe a nine out of ten… or an eight… No – _**no**_! Velvet frowned at himself. No bad thinking today! He was a ten! And he deserved to be with other tens! And get noticed by other tens! Like… beautiful rich guys, like… Frieza. Velvet’s cheeks darkened slightly. He didn’t really care much for Lord Frieza as a person, but… he couldn’t deny… that would be one hell of a trophy fuck. Frieza was hot! Especially in that golden form… would he use it on Velvet? Haha… Velvet looked away, biting his lip. Okay… stop… this was getting weird. … But he didn’t want to stop. What was the harm in wondering… what it would be like…? If Frieza just noticed him, and came up to him… He would probably say something smooth – something that Velvet would find irresistible. Frieza seemed like the type to know what he was doing – a master of seduction! And he’d probably be a pleasing lover… He would know exactly what to do to make Velvet… _eep_! Squeal… Velvet swallowed, picturing it. Picturing how pleasurable Frieza would be… and how rough. He would be a pro, but he’d take what he wanted as well. He would probably be a biter, or a whipper… _ouch_! Velvet flinched, and grabbed his buttocks, imagining Frieza’s tail striking them. Frieza, don’t be mean! “Ah!” Velvet giggled, his blush deepening as he pictured it. “Eee! S-Stop! Ouch…” His body tensed and a shy grin formed on his lips. He felt so stupid right now, but… it was fun to imagine. While he was in a confident mood, he likes to imagine certain things… “Ah! Ooo…” Velvet closed his eyes, exhaling at the bliss he was certain Frieza would give him. He’d be mean and painful, but… he would know _exactly_ what to do… “Oh!”

_Take it easy (take it easy)_  
_Better slow down girl_  
_That's no way to go_  
_Does your mother know?_  
_Take it easy (take it easy)_  
_Try to cool it girl_  
_Take it nice and slow_  
_Does your mother know?_

“Ah! Ooo ooo, oh!” Velvet panted and cried as he leapt up and kicked the stool out from under his feet. Before he knew it he found himself leaning on his dressing table with his legs parted, wildly thrusting his hips as if he had somebody behind him. “Ah ah ah!” Velvet gasped, his lips parted in pleasure as he imagined every deep thrust. “Ouch! Not so hard – _**ugh**_! Arg!” That was Frieza choking him, with the tail that had just been spanking him. Mmm, Frieza was mean! “Mff! Oof…” Velvet moaned, his body temperature rising as he became engulfed in his fantasy. So engulfed he didn’t even hear somebody enter the house.

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

“Oh! Oh my god, yes!” Velvet cried. “Ohhhh yes yes yes –”  
“Velvet?”

_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Velvet froze, and a cold, sharp dread flooded his heart. Oh… god. He started to tremble, his face burning in embarrassment. Oh no… no, how humiliating… he felt like a minus ten right now… fuck. He turned his head, to see Viola standing there, with a small smirk upon her lips. “Am I interrupting?” She grinned.  
“… I… I was just…” Velvet mumbled, trying desperately to think of something plausible to say.  
“Picturing me uncle?” Viola shrugged. She didn’t seem that fazed… She seemed amused, but not surprised. “It’s cool, everybody does it. He’s hot.” She grinned again, and giggled a little. “Actually, the way you look right now he probably would take a shot at you. But… will I do instead?”  
“Uh…” Velvet blinked. “You…?”  
“Yeah.” Viola removed her top, exposing the huge melons that were tightly packed into a sports bra. “I’m in a booty call mood. You were the nearest one.” She looked at him. “Wanna go? I’ll whip you if you want.”

Velvet looked her up and down, considering her offer. Hm… Well… he was in the right kind of mood… and it wasn’t like he was going to meet Frieza anytime soon… but he would still like to pretend, so if she kept her female parts out of sight…  
“… Do you mind if I go behind?” Velvet asked.  
“Sure.” Viola stripped off the rest of her clothes, and got into position on the bed. Velvet looked at her, and shrugged. Yeah, she would do. She had a great ass anyway, and a nicely formed tail. Viola was at least an eight, at all times. Actually, she had done herself up pretty casually today; she wasn’t as nice looking as she sometimes was… right now Velvet was probably higher than her… … Yes! Velvet Day! He rushed to join her on the bed, feeling confident once more. 

\- Does Your Mother Know by ABBA


End file.
